Mad Studios Wiki:Entrance/Exit
Hello there! If you're here, that means that you want to enter this wiki, right? : Nice to see and have you here! Old members, you know what to do! But if you forgot, keep on reading! So, before I let you through the gates of this Wiki, you have to agree to some ground rules that are put down for the sake of integrity and quality of the Wiki! If you would be so kind and read over them, then make a desicion below. Thanks for stopping by! If you have any questions, need immediate help, or anything else, please contact Beybladerfin or Headless Harry! ---- Below this message are the rules that pertains to this Wiki. Please read over them and make sure you understand them before entering. _________________________________________________ Rule #1: Do ''not disobey the rules listed below''. You understand that you will get punished by intentionally breaking them. Rule #2: Do not be a racist or judemental of others. Nobody cares what you have to say if you're just going to hate on people, whether they are black, white, muslim, hispanic, asian, gay, or straight. If they've done nothing wrong to you, then you have no reason to be rude to them. The kind of people that don't judge are the kind of people that help shape our modern world society today. And some of them have even helped shape this awesome Wiki! Consider me a momma bird. If you mess with my chickies just because of their appearance and personaility, you're gonna get it. Rule #3:'' Watch what you post.'' This means don't post profanity, rascism, name calling, or any links that lead to something vile. Consequences will come into play if you do. Should the links be viruses or malicious sites, don't post them. If you are caught posting a link to a known virus-causing website, you will be banned. Rule #4:'' Don't post/share pornography.'' This is mainly a Wiki for kids or those being underage. Only because there are some adults or older people doesn't give you the right to destroy a kid's infancy. If you caught posting pornography, you will be banned forever, no questions asked. Rule #5:'' Don't disrespect administrators. ''Administrators are people that are dedicated to help keeping this Wiki in order. If they did something you didn't like or understand, do not start an argument with them. Be polite and ask what you did wrong, or say that you believe that there may have been an error if there was one-- admins will appreciate your input. Rule #6:'' Don't be all-superior.'' Only because you know more than others doesn't give you the right to make people feel like trash. Be as kind as you can! That includes those who are beginners! Everyone has feelings and you need to resepct that. Rule #7: Don't vandalize unprotected pages. If you want to mess around, think twice of what will happen once you do it. Rule #8: Don't spam. No one likes a spammer. If you are caught spamming, consequences will take effect. Rule #9: Don't repost deleted content. If what you posted was deleted, then it was deleted for a reason. Ask an admin if you believe there was a mistake/mix-up. Rule #10: Do not post in the wrong forum board. There are different forums for different reasons. There are descriptions of the forums describing what that particuluar forum is for. If you can't read, then I don't know how you navigated the wikia. Post under the right forum. Posting under the wrong forum more than once will be considered intentional, and consequences will come into play. Follow all of these rules, and you and I, and everyone else in this wiki, will get along just fine. :) 'Tips and Advice:' Make sure to read all of your Mad Studio notifications. ESPECIALLY the ones that are highlighted. Highlights are the most important notifications here. Some contain information about the wiki for upcoming events, editing, and more. Try to listen to everyone! '''Everyone voices awesome ideas and opinion, and it wouldn't hurt to listen to them! You might just learn a thing or two! '''Be social! Being social gets you noticed! And when you're noticed, people start to take interest in you, and bam! You have new friends! All admins are nice, (hopefully) so they are always good people to start talking to. Join in the fun! Go check out the forum from time to time! There are lots of interesting discussions and games happening in the forums! If you want to have a good time, discuss theories, or talk about the football game last night, the forums is the perfect place to do it(as long as it is within the correct forum)! And so, now that you've read the rules/regulations, plus the tips/advice, you may make your descion below. Click the words, "Access Granted" to enter. Otherwise, click the second button. Access Granted / Get me out of here! Access DE-NIED! __NOEDITSECTION__